


Worth it ❤

by BloodySpade0000



Series: L.O.V.E [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: When Kise started dating Aomine. He would have never thought that would also meant dating Haizaki. Hadn't even excepted Haizaki to be so present in thier lives. Kise couldn't even remmber when Haizaki hadn't been there. Always tagging along on dates or dragging them along with him to the aracde.He was just always there.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta/Haizaki Shougo
Series: L.O.V.E [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Worth it ❤

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boom143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom143/gifts), [Billybob000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billybob000/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Isn't it lovely?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590835) by [BloodySpade0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000). 



> So, guess who finally decided to give Haizaki a break for once? Me. He legit needed one after all the things I put him through and still am gonna put him through.

When Kise started dating Aomine. He would have never thought that would also meant dating Haizaki. Hadn't even excepted Haizaki to be so present in thier lives. Kise couldn't even remmber when Haizaki hadn't been there. Always tagging along on dates or dragging them along with him to the aracde.

He was just always there.

And for the life of him, Kise didn't know how Haizaki even ended up there in the first place. He just had. Neither did Aomine or Kise mind.

Well.....

Maybe in the beginning Kise had.

He thought he could see right through Haizaki. Thought Haizaki was just an asshole incapable of love. Thought in the end Haizaki would hurt Aomine. And that Haizaki was just trying to steal Aomine from him.

But, never thought he would be proven wrong until he noticed the way Haizaki and Aomine balanced each other out. How well they understood each other. Accepted each other in ways that weren't comprehensible to Kise just yet.

However, sort of understood.

Haizaki was always there because he didn't know a life without Aomine. And the same could be said about Aomine-- they needed each other in order to grow and become better people.

At that point Kise had thought of bowing out respectfully and letting them have thier happiness together.

But, Kise was selfish. He wanted Aomine too. Needed him too.

And somhow somwhere along the lines Kise ended up needing Haizaki too. He wasn't sure how or when. Neither did Kise care. All he wanted was Haizaki too. Needed him just as much as Aomine did.

Sure, back then Kise had been weary of Haizaki and didn't even bother hiding how much he mistrusted him. Though in all honesty Haizaki hadn't been any better. In took some time for both of them to let thier walls around each and accept the fact that Aomine loved them both. More on Haizaki's part if anything. Haizaki's been hurt so much. He didn't just let anyone in. And--

Kise had been lucky Haizaki was willing to let him in too, even though it took a lot of convincing ie. pick up lines, flirting and the help of Aomine. (who managed to convince Haizaki to give Kise a chance. How he manged that. Kise would never know.)

But...

It all had been worth it because....

Because he could appreciate moments like these.

Kise smiled down at Haizaki warmly, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to his chest as Aomine snuggled closer. 

_'I love you...'_

Yeah...

Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
